Mojito
by SithGirl
Summary: La Havane, Cuba, le soleil, les Mojito et...la chasse à l'homme. Des billets en allez simples pour les quatre coins du globe : Harry Potter traque les derniers engrenages de la machination de Voldemort. Ce qu'il cherche ? Se faire Justice. Tout simplement


Coucou tout le monde !  
Voilà, je poste en coup de vent le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire l'année dernière et que j'ai retrouvé sur mon p'tit PC. Je sais, je sais, j'ai encore "Paix Blanche" sur le feu : je ne l'abandonne pas. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en cours de rédaction du chapitre 5 et 6 ( simultanément, oui, oui...histoire de ne rien faire comme tout le monde). Ceci est d'un tout autre genre, puisqu'il s'agit d'un HPDM. En ce moment, ce paring me titille. Alors bon... Je fais ce que je peux. Et puis j'avais envie de vous envoyer un peu de soleil et d'exotisme en ce début de printemps.  
Bonne lecture donc et ne prenez pas trop de coups de soleil !

**Résumé** : La Havane, Cuba, le soleil, les Mojito et...la chasse à l'homme. Des billets en allez simples pour les quatre coins du globe : Harry Potter traque les derniers engrenages de la machination de Voldemort. Ce qu'il cherche ? Se faire Justice. Tout simplement.

**Rating **: M...ça va bouger !

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, sans surprise aucune.

Enjoy it !

oOo **Mojito 1 : La Havane** oOo

Il était presque quatorze heure et la capitale cubaine suffoquait dans la chaleur étouffante des heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Les rues étaient vides. Quelques « vieilles américaines » s'attardaient encore devant le Capitole. La lumière blanche rendait les façades éblouissantes et l'air irrespirable. Au milieu de cette fournaise, le Saratoga paraissait un havre de paix : une oasis de fraîcheur et de tranquillité.

En fin de service, le petit employé referma poliment la porte dans son costume étriqué et murmura quelques civilités à mesure qu'il poussait devant lui un chariot couvert des restes d'une collation froide. Tout en s'épongeant le front, il se fit la réflexion qu'il apprécierait de se voir porter une citronnade jusque dans sa chambre, avant de s'autoriser le luxe inespéré d'une sieste au bord de la célèbre piscine du huitième étage. De fait, la climatisation peinait à rendre respirables les longs et luxueux couloirs de l'hôtel du centre de la Havane. L'homme poussa un soupire et desserra légèrement sa cravate. Peut-être songerait-il, lui aussi, à demander un jour de congé à son employeur…Ulises en manœuvrant habilement avait même obtenu son week-end…

Et tandis qu'il rêvait à quelques heures de sérénité, Cedro tira de la partie inférieure de son chariot les draps de bains qu'avait réclamé la 606 quelques minutes auparavant. Il donna deux coups brefs sur le bois blanc de la suite, puis attendit un instant. Comme la réponse tardait à venir, l'homme pesta dans sa barbe bien taillée et insista en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître de son agacement. Au bout d'une minute, il déposa les larges serviettes couleur crème devant la porte et reprit son chariot pour se diriger vers la chambre du bout du couloir. Il lui restait encore à honorer une dernière commande. La « spéciale », comme l'avait susurré avec un fort accent français, la femme qui lui avait glissé un billet dans la poche de son veston tout en lui adressant un sourire sirupeux : « une bouteille de leur rhum cubain, le meilleur… » Cerdo avait l'habitude. Il ajusta une dernière fois la présentation du trésor ambré dans son coffret de chêne et y ajouta les cigares offerts par la maison à ses meilleurs clients. Car assurément, ces nababs français aux pourboires royaux et aux exigences princières rentraient dans la catégories des clients à soigner. Rajustant sa cravate et le col de sa chemise, le groom besogneux gara son chariot le long du mur.

Mais dans l'instant où il se présenta devant la porte de la 608, des éclats de voix explosifs retentirent dans son dos.

- Mia, trouve moi ce fils de pute, ok ? cingla le jeune homme en sortant de leur chambre dans un fracas assassin.

La porte claqua en rugissant ses courants d'air brûlants tandis qu'il avalait à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres de tapis rouge qui le séparait de l'ascenseur. Le groom qui l'intercepta au milieu du couloir se replia instinctivement contre le mur tout en balbutiant quelques excuses en espagnol auxquelles le survivant ne prêta aucune attention. Car la tornade brune qui venait de fracasser le prestigieux silence du sixième étage de l'Hôtel Saratoga sans aucun remord n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, arrivé à la Havane la veille au soir sur le vol d'une grande ligne atlantique. Et pour l'heure, le jeune homme à la réputation sulfureuse était furieux. Tout simplement hors de lui.

Tout en ruminant des menaces assassines, il hasarda un regard noir sur le petit homme au teint basané qui se tenait tapi au milieu de la décoration andalouse. Le cheveu noir et fourni, plaqué derrière la tête avec une gomina passée de mode. Le visage étroit, bruni par le soleil et anguleux. La taille chétive noyée dans un costume trop bien coupé. Un cubain comme un autre.

_Manque cruel de professionnalisme_…pesta le jeune homme au fond de lui tout en subtilisant un drap de bain au chariot rangé contre le mur. Un groom anglais se serait précipité pour prendre connaissance de ce qui était susceptible d'apaiser une colère aussi malvenue que la sienne dans un Hôtel de ce standing.

Il se planta devant l'ascenseur, sa serviette passée sur l'épaule et appuya comme un forcené sur le bouton déjà passablement enfoncé de la mécanique moldue. Dans sa nuque, le survivant sentait avec agacement le regard insistant de Cedro dont l'ahurissement ne diminuait pas. Au comble de l'exaspération, il se retourna pour venir l'assassiner d'un claquement de langue insolent. Le petit groom baissa la tête en bafouillant une litanie d'excuses…

– Il avait reçu le matin même la consigne express de ne pas se mêler des affaires de la 603 : ces _dandys britanniques qui se croyaient toujours en terrain conquis_ _après un siècle d'indépendance…_

Le couple anglais voyageait sous un nom d'emprunt : ils étaient Mr et Me Black et avaient réglé comptant la totalité de leur séjour de trois semaines dans la capitale cubaine, le soir même de leur arrivée. Ils avaient clairement refuser tout service d'étage et avaient aussi exigé d'avoir en leur possession la totalité des clefs de leur chambre. La seule garantie qu'avait pu obtenir Esteban, le chef du personnel, après maintes négociations, consistait en un acompte d'un montant astronomique en cas de « dérapages imprévus », comme l'avait murmuré avec un sourire candide la jeune femme aux yeux chocolat.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement bien huilé et le brun se précipita aussitôt dans la cabine confinée. Cedro croisa une dernière fois les prunelles vertes aux éclats incendiaires et il réprima un frisson.

Heureusement que tous les clients n'étaient pas comme les Black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Saratoga avait une réputation à tenir, et cette réputation était également celle des employés qui y travaillaient six jours par semaine. Ulises était un de ces employés. Il portait le veston noir réglementaire par dessus sa chemise blanche aux armoiries de la maison. C'était un employé méticuleux et appliqué. Il portait toujours le veston. Certains de ses collègues se risquaient parfois à l'ôter lorsque Esteban, le chef du personnel, n'était pas dans les parages. Mais lui, non. Dans la chaleur étouffante de cette après midi estivale, Ulises ajusta donc son veston et chargea le plateau sur son avant-bras. Ulises était professionnel. Il était respecté par ses supérieurs et obtenait toujours ses jours de repos. La semaine précédente, il avait marié sa fille. Une jeune femme aux yeux dorés qui savait mener son monde à la baguette. Une Cubaine.

Mais depuis hier soir, Ulises était chargé de surveiller discrètement les agissements de la 603. Selon le señor Eldo, directeur de l'Hôtel, « Mr et Me Black promettaient de perturber de manière inconsidérée la routine paisible du Saratoga ». _Intolérable_, avait-il tonné d'un ton ronflant. Pourtant, de son côté, ces Anglais l'amusaient. Ils juraient à voix forte au milieu du restaurant, renvoyaient la moitié des plats sans les avoir touché et semblaient en souffrance au milieu de la clientèle guindée d'un des plus luxueux établissements de La Havane.

L'homme aux tempes poivre et sel redressa son nœud papillon et poussa la porte vitrée qui menait au Huitième étage. La fameuse, _la_ _seule_, piscine à ciel ouvert de la ville. Les larges tomettes rouges transmirent aussitôt leur chaleur cuisante à travers les fines semelles de ses mocassins en chevrette tandis qu'Ulises traversait la terrasse jusqu'aux parasols qui prodiguaient un peu d'ombre au milieu de cet enfer blanc. Le surface de l'eau était immobile et lisse sous les rayons insidieux du soleil qui s'y répercutaient avec férocité. En temps normal, personne n'était assez fou pour se risquer à prendre un bain de soleil entre midi et quinze heures. Et la chaleur étouffante suffisait d'ordinaire à décourager les plus téméraires. D'un geste discret, il épongea les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Le jeune homme était étendu, la tête à l'ombre, sur un transat recouvert d'un drap de bain chiffonné. Il offrait son dos déjà brun aux morsures du soleil et sa chevelure en bataille reposait sur sa chemise roulée en boule. Ulises s'avança jusqu'à lui le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il se gratta la gorge sur un ton poli et afficha un sourire affable.

Harry leva un regard incommodé sur l'homme.  
- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Un cadeau de votre épouse, monsieur Black…répondit Ulises en déposant à côté de lui un verre à cocktail auréolé d'une ombrelle fuchsia et d'une cascade de feuilles de mente dont le vert explosif lui sembla suspect.

Le brun se passa une main dans la nuque en considérant d'un air torve le cocktail que venait de lui faire porter Hermione, son « épouse ». Le message était clair : _détends toi…je m'occupe de tout…_ Il remercia le serveur d'un sourire crispé et le congédia avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur son transat.

Décidément, il faisait trop chaud. Le jeune homme pesta entre ses dents en s'enfonçant la tête sous sa chemise de lin blanc. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette météo. De toute évidence, le soleil était ici d'une autre trempe que celui de sa bonne vieille Angleterre et il souffrait déjà de cette chaleur étouffante. C'était donc moins par plaisir qu'il lézardait au soleil aux heures les plus assassines de la journée, que par nécessité impérieuse de s'habituer à cette température démentielle. La sueur coulait entre ses omoplates criblés de grains de beauté et taquinait sa peau rendu trop sensible par le soleil. Décidant que cette sensation était insupportable, il se redressa et étira de tout son long ses membres endoloris.

A vingt-quatre ans, Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais il compensait sa taille somme toute assez moyenne par une musculature impressionnante. Sa peau déjà mat brunissait facilement au soleil. Il le savait. D'ici quelques jours, il espérait bien passer inaperçu au milieu de la populace qui se pressait dans la capitale cubaine. Sur ses épaules et sur son ventre, une série de fines cicatrices plus pâle s'étalaient comme autant de trophées de guerre. Chacune d'elle lui rappelait les missions qu'il avait déjà eu à effectuer pour le compte de son ancien supérieur et néanmoins ami, Ron Weasley. Ici, Zabini. Là, Mac Nair…Et la plus impressionnante de toute : celle qui lui barrait largement l'arcade et la pommette, Voldemort. Son épaisse chevelure brune retombait de manière négligée sur son front, collée à sa peau par la sueur. Pour la énième fois, le survivant se félicita d'avoir consentit à sacrifier le catogan brun qu'il arborait encore quelques jours auparavant, avant de débarquer sur le continent américain. Autant de cheveux…Il n'aurait pas supporté. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme n'avait aucun complexe à arborer une coupe de cheveux plus courte. Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Plus de cicatrice sur le front susceptible de décliner son identité et ses intentions à ses indic' ou à ses « clients » comme les appelaient Hermione.

Disparue…

Harry s'étira donc et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la piscine. La température suffocante de l'air lui coupa la respiration. Il fallait donc être fou pour vivre dans un pays pareil ? La tomette rouge lui brûlait la plante des pieds. Il _cuisait_ littéralement. N'y tenant plus, il respira profondément et plongea dans l'eau en projetant des gerbes écumeuses autour de lui. Merlin, qu'elle était chaude. Une vraie soupe… Le jeune homme traversa le bassin en apnée et reparut de l'autre côté pour venir prendre appui sur le rebord. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière en fermant les yeux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Havane, il poussa un grognement de plaisir. D'une impulsion vivace, il s'éloigna aussitôt du mur et entama une série de longueurs d'un crawl rapide et élégant.

Tout en nageant, il pensait aux derniers mois, à l'engrenage d'évènements qui l'avait finalement conduit à l'Hôtal Saratoga sur la côté cubaine avec son bras droit, la caractérielle Hermione Granger. Harry Potter n'était pas le genre de personne à perdre son temps. Il voulait que les choses se fassent proprement, vite et bien. Chacune de ses décisions devait servir, en temps et en heure, aux objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Ainsi, alors qu'il entamait sa quatrième longueur, il s'appliquait à mettre en place les différents éléments de sa mission. Pour le moment, ils étaient succincts…mais bientôt, Mia et lui en sauraient suffisamment pour se lancer sur les traces de leur nouveau _client_. Et quel client…

Pour résumer les choses, lorsqu'il avait eu dix-huit ans, la guerre avait débuté. Lorsqu'il en avait eu vingt et un, elle s'achevait. Voldemort abattu. Mangemorts en fuite. Tout ce que Dumbledore dans son minutieux machiavélisme avait prévu avait été orchestré de manière magistrale. Le survivant n'en retirait aucune gloire. Il était de notoriété public au sein de l'Ordre que le Lord s'était tué à la tâche. Cette guerre l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde, et Harry n'avait eu qu'à donner la pichenette qui avait mis en branle tout l'édifice…jusqu'à sa dislocation complète.

Dès lors, tout c'était précipité. Un an plus tard, il achevait sa formation accélérée d'Auror et recevait les honneurs militaire une fois la période de deuil national achevée. En quelques mois, il devenait le jeune homme le plus décoré de toute l'Angleterre…et par la même, le plus traqué par la presse sorcière internationale.

De son côté, Ronald Weasley, parvenu au terme de la formation agréée par le département des Aurors, héritait sur les recommandations du Ministère du poste laisser vacant par Tom Bottefort. A vingt-trois ans, il était promu chef de la brigade en tant qu'élément le plus prometteur de sa promotion. Le jeune homme avait travaillé dur, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La vérité était beaucoup plus crue : les casernes du Ministère étaient vides, décimées par la guerre. Il leur fallait quelqu'un. Ce serait lui. Il avait donc pris en main ce poste fantoche qui lui assurait les responsabilités qu'il espérait et une situation convenable pour faire vivre sa future famille. Il tenait sous ses ordres une vingtaine de jeunes recrue dépourvue de la moindre expérience de terrain qui venaient pour la plupart de la même université écossaise. Métissage volcanique qui faisait pourtant ses preuves aux dires de sa dernière lettre.

En parallèle, Arthur Weasley héritait après plus de six ans de tergiversions politiques du poste qu'il méritait sans le moindre doute. Nommé ministre de la magie, il était entré en charge en janvier de l'année précédente. Les travaux de reconstruction était absolument titanesques, mais la détermination de l'ancien conseiller demeurait inébranlable. Depuis peu, les chantiers se lançaient progressivement dans la périphérie de Londres avec une régularité besogneuse. Harry était profondément admiratif du politicien : Arthur était un homme à poigne, fait pour commander. Il gardait la tête froide en toute circonstance et savait parfaitement où il allait. Ses derniers décrets avaient proclamé la mise hors la loi du conflit et le retour à un système diplomatique consensuel destiné à apaiser les dernières passions.

De son côté, Hermione Granger, nouvellement épouse Weasley, n'avait pas changé. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors qu'à la fin de la guerre, une carrière dans l'administration s'offrait tout naturellement à elle, la jeune femme s'était entêtée à poursuivre des études de défenses contre les forces du mal et de sortilège dans une université française, en parallèle à une formation de cryptographe. Elle avait alors acquis un poste atypique au département des Mystères. Si en théorie elle ne revendiquait pas le titre d'Auror, dans les faits, c'était tout comme. Elle avait fini par épouser Ron, l'année précédente et paradoxalement courait l'Europe, et depuis peu le monde, aux côtés du survivant.

Lassé par ses longueurs et ses ruminations, Harry se hissa finalement sur le bord de la piscine en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules. Il secoua la tête pour sécher ses cheveux d'une manière sommaire et jura fortement contre la dalle brûlante tandis qu'il rejoignait d'un pas sautillant son transat. Finalement, l'eau était encore trop chaude à son goût. Il désespérait de parvenir à se sentir au frais quelques part dans ce pays. A droite, par delà les balustrades, le huitième étage offrait une vue magnifique sur la place du Capitole : le siège du sénat cubain. Sous ses yeux, le boulevard baigné de lumière reprenait progressivement vie. Il était quinze heure passée. Selon les dires de l'office du tourisme, la température était censée avoir atteint un niveau raisonnable. L'Anglais réprima un soupire de désespoir et risqua une main vers le cocktail saturé de glaçons qui demeurait à attendre son bon vouloir.

Un _mojito_. Du rhum, du citron et de la menthe. Le jeune homme n'était pas fan du genre, mais il ferait avec. Et la boisson était indécemment rafraîchissante. Il y trempa les lèvres et se fit la réflexion que le Saratoga avait au moins la clef pour faire rouler sous la table ses clients les plus avides de saveurs locales : l'alcool était fort, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il réprima un grognement de dépit et repoussa son verre. Hermione cherchait-elle à le saouler ? Parfois, il se posait vraiment la question.

Il se renversa sur le transat après l'avoir tiré à l'ombre et poussa un soupire d'aise. Quelle vie… Il était condamné à trois semaines de traques dans la capitale cubaine, résolu à barboter dans une piscine d'une classe folle tout en buvant des cocktails capiteux en charmante compagnie. On se serait plaint pour moins. Car à vingt-quatre ans, le jeune homme aurait sans nulle doute préféré ré-intégrer une petite vie bien tranquille, avec un boulot réglé comme du papier à musique, une fiancée et deux ou trois projets d'avenir d'un ennui mortel. Au lieu de cela, son existence était une succession de vols en allez-simples à destination des quatre coins de la planète et s'apparentait à une chasse à l'homme perpétuelle.

Pourtant, il devait l'avouer, il y a un an et demi, Harry Potter avait bien failli se ranger… A cette époque là, il était encore Auror sous les ordres de Ron, dans les petits papiers du Ministre de la Magie, et effectuait une fois par semaine des missions de contrôle banales dans les quartiers défavorisés de Londres. La guerre avait pris fin un an et demi plus tôt, les procès de la Coalition mangemorte s'opéraient dans un calme relatif. Et il allait se marier avec Ginny Weasley. Bref, la vie suivait son cours. Il était heureux et il comptait bien en profiter.

Mais c'était sous estimer la pugnacité des anciens partisans du Lord. Quelques semaines plus tard, une mutinerie à Azkaban avait eu la mauvaise idée de réussir et de relâcher dans la nature une poignée des mangemorts les plus actifs durant la guerre, ainsi que quelques prisonniers de droit commun. Le branle-bas de combat au Ministère s'était intensifié quand avait été publié la liste des détenus qui manquaient à l'appel. Et la liste était longue : Avery, MacNair, Dolohov, les frères Carrow, Mulciber, Nott senior, Rookwood, les Goyle, Zabini junior et les Malfoy, père et fils…

Ils n'avaient plus de chef. Ils avaient perdu la guerre. Et pourtant leur détermination ne fléchissait pas. Les brigades d'Aurors, renflouées depuis la fin du troisième conflit sorcier, s'étaient déployées sur l'ensemble du territoire. Des mesures de sécurité nationales avaient été proclamée et un couvre feu avait été rétabli dans les heures qui avaient suivi la nouvelle. Brutalement, la situation avait pris des airs de _guerre_ _froide_ pour le moins inquiétants en cette période encore sensible. Depuis la caserne, Ron tempêtait contre les tergiversions diplomatiques et administratives qui empêchaient les investigations d'être efficaces. Le conseil faisait obstacle en toute chose aux avis de son père et au bout d'un mois, la moitié des mangemorts cavalait toujours.

On s'acheminait alors vers la fin du mois de Juillet.

Le soir de l'anniversaire du survivant, tandis que les anciens amis s'apprêtaient tant bien que mal à passer une soirée sympathique au Terrier malgré les nouvelles accablantes de leur supérieur, un présent sordide leur avait été livré en dernière minute. Dans un coffre de cèdre…Le corps rompu de la fiancée du jeune homme : les membres fracassés, les yeux vides, une figure méconnaissable sous les traces de coups, brûlée et tuméfiée… De l'avis général, Giny Weasley venait de faire les frais de l'incompétence du conseil…

Le lendemain, Harry Potter donnait sa démission au Ministère et prenait un billet d'avion sans escale pour la Pologne où l'on avait aperçu Avery et Rookwood quelques semaines auparavant. S'en était fini de sa collaboration de principe avec « un système corrompu » comme il le ferait savoir dans une tribune signée Rita Skeeter quarante-huit heures plus tard. La douleur du jeune homme n'avait d'égale que sa haine vis à vis des mangemorts en cavale. Surnommé le _fossoyeur _par le Chicaneur, Harry entama alors une vaste opération de nettoyage à son propre compte. Selon le Ministère, il agissait en mercenaire incontrôlable. Mais dans les faits, le jeune homme travaillait en étroite relation avec les brigades de Ron Weasley qu'il tenait minutieusement informé de ses progressions. Arthur Weasley pour s'assurer définitivement le contrôle du survivant, ne tarda pas à lui assigner comme bras droit sa nouvelle bru. Posée et efficace, Hermione s'acquittait de cette tâche avec une assiduité redoutable qui la tenait pourtant loin de son époux depuis plus d'un an. Ainsi, après la Pologne, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne et la Russie, les deux _fossoyeurs_ avaient finalement fait route vers la capitale cubaine, non sans une escale d'un mois à Londres destinée à mettre la main sur les registres de la Coalition.

Depuis la veille au soir, le survivant peinait donc à se remettre du décalage horaire. Il pestait contre la nourriture et contre la température. Et il médisait contre les uses et coutumes de la population espagnole. En bref, il était insupportable.

Une brise infime semblait s'être finalement levée sur la Havane, charriant du sable dans les rues et entre les toits. Alors que la torpeur commençait à peser tranquillement sur ses paupières alanguies par l'alcool et la chaleur, le jeune homme sentit un frôlement parasite sur son visage. Subtilement agaçant…Tout plongé dans un demi sommeil qu'il était, il tendit un bras et bloqua vivement le poignet qui se promenait avec une lenteur insupportable au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit un œil. A contre jour, en plissant les yeux avec effort, il parvint à distinguer les traits railleurs de son amie tandis qu'elle agitait son chapeau de paille sous son nez. Elle portait une longue robe de lin blanc qui se soulevait imperceptiblement au gré de la brise brûlante et ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules déjà légèrement hâlée.

- C'est bon t'es calmé ? hasarda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était réveillé.

Le jeune homme repoussa d'un coup d'épaule le chapeau qui persistait à l'agacer et il se redressa sur son transat. Quelques gouttes d'eau chlorée brillaient encore à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je respire la sérénité, Mia…

Hermione esquissa une moue perplexe tout en considérant le _mojito _abandonné sur le coin de la table.  
- Tu boudes mon cocktail. Tu lézardes au soleil. Et tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable. Effectivement, tu respires la sérénité, ça ne fait aucun doute… le railla-t-elle avec ironie.

Il lui retourna un regard assassin tout en plongeant dans ses chaussures pour récupérer le gadget moldu avec lequel ils avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer. Les clignotements affolés du téléphone semblaient l'accabler de reproches hostiles et une série de bip significatifs se fit entendre lorsqu'il déconfigura le mode silencieux. _Vous avez trois nouveaux messages…_ susurra la voix électronique sur un ton enjôleur à mesure qu'il pianotait avec impatience sur le clavier de son mobile. Ses yeux verts adressaient des menaces silencieuses au vibreur qui s'emballait sans succès dans sa paume moite, et finalement, il poussa un grondement exaspéré et referma le clapet de l'engin. La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et s'efforça de pallier à la défaillance du malheureux téléphone.

- Le premier est de Hugo et les deux autres sont de moi. Rien de bien méchant, sinon les infos qu'on attendait depuis hier soir. Mais mon petit Harry, en ce qui te concerne, tu as plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un barreau de chaise. Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je m'occupe du terrain et toi…et bien, tu continues à faire ce que tu faisais jusqu'à présent.

Le brun pesta. Il ne supportait pas l'inaction et cette météo était une véritable plaie. Elle le rendait nerveux. Il jeta un regard torve à son amie qui évoluait paisiblement sous le soleil meurtrier en lui jetant des œillades innocentes. Son chapeau à larges bords pressait amoureusement les coins de sa figure. Il lui donnait l'air d'une touriste anglaise en visite à la Havane et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, lui allait à ravir. Harry réprima un grognement de dépit. Vingt-quatre heures, même pas, et il devenait déjà fou à l'idée de devoir promener sa nonchalance du restaurant à la piscine en attendant de voir la situation se débloquer.

- Ouais, c'est ça…Je bronze, je dors et ensuite je vais faire les boutiques pour m'acheter des fringues dignes de ce noms, histoire de ne pas faire tâche auprès de l'ambassade…résuma-t-il d'un sardonique en prenant un air boudeur.

La jeune femme pouffa en attrapant son sac dont elle extirpa une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés qu'elle lui jeta sur les genoux.  
- Par exemple…et si tu as un peu de temps, vas démolir la gueule aux directeurs de presse de tous les tabloïds pouilleux de la Havane et de Cuba…

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'intercepter le regard meurtrier que lui adressa son ami avant qu'il ne disparaissent derrière les ray-ban salvatrices. On ne rigolait pas avec les journalistes. Ces fouines avaient le don de vous faire capoter l'opération la mieux ficelée en un rien de temps. Un gros titre, une photo et une première page, et voilà qu'une filature de six mois tombait à l'eau un beau matin.

° **Flash back** °

- Quelle bande de fils de putes !

Les grondements de protestation du survivant traversaient tout le restaurant et Hermione s'enfonça dans sa tasse tout en le regardant s'avancer vers elle avec ce qui s'apparentait à l'édition du matin d'un quotidien bariolé de gros caractères en cyrilliques. Les deux sorciers étaient à Vladivostok depuis une semaine. Ils avaient déjà visité Moscou et Iaroslavl où Dolohov était censé avoir un frère. Mais après l'interrogatoire musclé d'un Moscovite large comme un ours de Sibérie et saoul comme la Pologne toute entière, ils avaient finalement mis les voiles sur le port du Pacifique où il était plus probable que le mangemort en exil ait établi son nouveau fief.

La piste était plus que sérieuse. En moins de quarante-huit heures, ils avaient eut vent d'une réunion d'anciens partisans du Lord sur les docks des chantiers navales de la ville. _La pêche miraculeuse_, avait dit Hermione : Malfoy junior, Goyle et Dolohov du même coup à portée de main. Les deux Aurors n'avaient jamais été si près du but depuis six mois. Alors après cinq jours de filature supplémentaire, l'intervention avait été décidée pour le soir même. Entre temps, le lieu de la réunion avait été établit avec précision, ainsi que le nombre des partisans et leur identité exacte. Une grosse prise. En tout, des mois de travail et des heures de planques silencieuses à se nourrir de _borsch _insipide et de beignets de choux qu'ils faisaient passer en avalant de longues rasades d'une bière aigre aux relents de caramel rance.

Mais ce matin, le drame. Imprimée sur du papier de mauvaise qualité, la quotidienne de l'_Izvestia _tablait sur une infiltration d'espions anglais en territoire russe et faisait mention d'espionnage industriel autour des zones de construction navale du port du pacifique. L'enquête avait été menée et avait été pour le moins efficace. Leurs noms s'étalait en première page aux côtés de leurs photos de passeport reprographiées en noir et blanc.

Le survivant tempêtait en anglais au milieu de dockers incrédules venus pendre une collation succinctes avant d'aller travailler.  
- Mia, je hais ces mecs ! tonna-t-il en écrasant un doigt accusateur sur les gros titres étalés pardessus les blinis et la charcuterie de la jeune femme.

Son petit pain s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle ouvrit des yeux immenses en reconnaissant son visage.  
- Et merde…jura-t-elle en reposant la tasse de thé outrageusement sucré qu'elle était en train de siroter à petites gorgées.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici avant d'avoir l'ambassade britannique sur le dos, Harry…

Le brun tempêta de plus belle. Il refusait de mettre les voiles avant d'avoir mis la main sur les ordures qui leur avaient fait traverser la quasi totalité du continent eurasien. Mais la jeune femme argumenta avec véhémence et il dut se rendre à sa logique implacable : ils décolleraient dès que les circonstances le leur permettraient.

° **Fin du flash back** °

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Harry se félicitait d'avoir néanmoins eut la chance de ne pas faire absolument choux blanc. Dolohov s'était fait coincé à l'aéroport international alors qu'il essayait de monter en fraude dans un avion en partance immédiate pour La Guardia. Arrêté par des vigiles moscovites qui ne riaient pas du tout, le survivant l'avait abattu en plein milieu de la salle d'embarquement avant de se rabattre sur son propre vol à destination de Londres. Goyle et Malfoy leur avaient bêtement filé entre les pattes sans laisser de trace. Et depuis cet incident, les journalistes restaient la bête noire des deux sorciers qui redoublaient de vigilance et se débrouillaient pour voyager sous de faux noms tout en restant éloignés des scandales politico-financiers des pays qu'ils visitaient. Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme allait prochainement devoir faire huit heures de queue dans le hall de l'ambassade afin de s'assurer de la mise en règle de leur _nouveaux_ papiers d'identité.

Après la traque russe et une fois de retour en Angleterre, ils avaient profité avec bonheur des bons soins de Molly et de sa cuisine tellement plus accueillante que les plats de choux et de patates bouillies qu'ils avaient subi pendant les cinq mois de leur mission malheureuse. Hermione avait sauté sur la première occasion pour débarquer à la caserne afin de se jeter dans les bras de son Auror de mari et de rattraper avec lui le temps perdu. Un mois de pur repos… Jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant.  
Car quarante-huit heures plus tôt, le Ministère avait débarqué au Terrier avec un dossier épais comme le grimoire pétrifié des sept sages. On venait de mettre la main sur les archives de la Coalition. Et une information explosive, qui jeta un froid au milieu du repas familial, tomba au même moment : aux dernières nouvelles, Draco Malfoy avait mis le cap sur La Havane. Hermione avait poussé un petit cri de triomphe. L'héritier Malfoy s'était enfin décidé _à aller voir maman…_avait-elle susurré sur un ton réjoui.

Depuis la veille au soir, les deux sorciers étaient donc repartis en chasse et ils logeaient aux frais de la princesse dans l'hôtel Saratoga, en attente du frémissement qui leur confirmerait la présence du mangemort dans la capitale. Hermione grimaça en avalant une gorgée désormais tiède du _mojito _de son ami.

- Je vais m'assurer que nous n'aurons pas ce genre de désagréments…râla le brun tout en descendant légèrement sur ses hanches le boxer noir encore mouillé.

La jeune femme approuva :  
- J'aime quand tu redeviens sérieux et que je ne suis plus la seule à réfléchire, Harry, parce que crois moi, de temps en temps c'est pesant de penser à ta place…murmura-t-elle d'un ton railleur tandis qu'elle remettait derrière son oreille une boucle importune.  
De mon côté, je vais aller faire un petit tour impromptu chez notre _amie_ Narcissa. Hugo vient de me transmettre les adresses du dossier. Alors autant jeter le pavé dans la mare dès à présent.

- Malfoy s'attend forcément à nous voir rôder autour de chez _maman_. Ce serait dommage de le décevoir après tout…approuva-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je reviens pour le dîner. En cas de _dérapages_, on se retrouve à l'ambassade…comme _d'habitude_…

Il n'y avait pas de _d'habitude_. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait aucun dérapage. Le travail était propre et net. Hermione s'occupait de la communication avec Hugo, leur contact auprès de la brigade. Elle négociait les informations et dégrossissait les opérations. Harry fouinait dans les coins les moins fréquentables et il s'occupait du nettoyage. Aucun dérapage. Mais tous deux le savaient parfaitement : il suffisait d'une fois pour créer un précédent…

- Ouais, ouais…Comme _d'habitude_…  
Va donc prendre le thé avec cette chère Cissy… Je vais aller faire le pied de grue auprès de l'administration pour mettre nos papiers en règle pendant ce temps là. _J'adore_ ça…

- Tu préfères peut-être aller converser avec la génitrice de ton client, Potter ? hasarda-t-elle avec agacement devant ce qui ressemblait à la sempiternelle mauvaise volonté de son collègue.

Le jeune homme grimaça tout en enfilant sa chemise.

- J'ai un problème avec tout ce qui commence par Draco et finit par Lucius Malfoy, et sa mère est comprise dans le lot, Mia… J'irai plutôt chercher à repérer le cancrelat dans la _Vieja_ demain soir…si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment.

- Ben voyons : A moi le thé. A toi les _mojitos _et les _Cuba libre_, c'est ça ? persifla-t-elle avec dédain.

- Bêcheuse…

- Emmerdeur…

- Moi aussi je t'aime…A ce soir.

Elle lui répondit par un petit signe évasif de la main tout en traversant en sens inverse la terrasse du huitième étage. Sur la table, elle avait déposé leur « livret de famille ». Le jeune homme en aurait besoin à l'ambassade. Il suivit des yeux le balancement aguicheur de ses hanches sans cesser de rire. Il adorait travailler avec elle. Hermione et son fichu caractère…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La jeune femme s'enfonçait dans les rues de la vieille ville coloniale depuis quelques minutes à présent. La _Habana Vieja _comme l'appelait les gens d'ici. Une chaleur moite régnait entre les hautes maisons à colonnade qui faisait ruisseler la sueur le long de son dos. Peu auparavant, sur la terrasse du Saratoga, l'air était chaud et sec. Mais au ras du sol, elle sentait maintenant les relents salés des embruns qui poissaient sur sa peau. La Havane était au maximum à huit kilomètres de la plage. Ses habitants vivaient de la mer. Le tourisme : telle était la principale source de revenus de la capitale cubaine depuis une dizaine d'années.

Elle croisa bientôt une petite place ombragée sur laquelle cascadaient les pans odorants d'un lierre chargé de lourdes fleurs roses. Quelques enfants jouaient pieds nus dans le caniveau avec des pépins de grenade. Ils poussaient de petits cris et semblaient s'amuser à mitrailler les mouches qui se posaient sans relâche sur leurs mains collantes. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes passa ensuite devant elle tout en s'interpellant en allemand d'une voix criarde. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une chapelle aux murs ocres pour s'absorber dans le discours dithyrambique d'un petit cubain arborant un chapeau de paille identique à celui de la jeune femme.

Elle continua son chemin en étudiant avec attention la configuration des rues. Les maisons les plus modestes succédaient à de grandes bâtisses dont les façades blanchies à la chaux étaient celles des anciens palais coloniaux de la ville. L'ensemble produisait un effet étrange. Un assemblage incongru d'éléments disparates… Blanc. Rose. Brun. Petit. Charmant. Haut. Elégant avec quelque chose d'un snobisme aguicheur. Une fois sortie de la partie la moins fréquentée du vieux quartier, elle déboucha sur des rues plus larges où elle dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre le badauds. L'accent chantant des cubains l'emporta dans un nouveau tourbillon de sensations. Toute la population de la Havane semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dans la rue du Dragon. A un moment donné, la jeune femme fit une violente embardée dans le caniveau pour éviter de se faire percuter par l'un des nombreux _Flying pigeon _qui sillonnaient le boulevard. La Havane pullulait d'engins en tous genres, mais ces bicyclettes à l'allure préhistorique l'emportait largement sur le reste du parc urbain.

Elle jeta un regard ahuri à l'homme qui déboucha soudain sur sa droite avec l'une de ses lourdes mécaniques sur l'épaule. Il la portait avec autant de grâce et de naturel que s'il s'était agi de son veston. Elle le contempla, bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Conscient de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, le cubain adressa alors un sourire charmeur à la jolie touriste tout en lui désignant son engin du menton :

_- Fucking pigeon_…

Hermione lui retourna un sourire poli avant de s'éloigner en rougissant. Un peu plus loin au milieu de la route, un bus bizarrement bossu et tiré par un étrange tracteur ralentit pour charger fortuitement son quota de passagers. La file d'attente se pressa furieusement contre l'engin aux amortisseurs inexistant tandis que son conducteur ne prenait même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Les _camellos_… La boite de ferraille bringuebalante au ventre renflés de passagers s'enfila en cahotant dans le boulevard sous l'œil incrédule de la jeune femme qui en découvrait à chaque instant.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sortit à nouveau son plan pour s'orienter vers la Place andalouse dont Hugo lui avait communiqué l'adresse. Après que plusieurs passants lui eurent fait lâcher son sésame pour la suite de ses pérégrinations, elle poussa un juron furieux avant d'attraper par la manche un gamin qui passait par là, tête nue et sans soulier. Elle lui fourra une pièce dans la main tout en se baissant à sa hauteur.

- La _Plaza andaluza_… ? demanda-t-elle avec un accent effroyable.

Le petit bonhomme aux yeux noirs et au sourire railleur lui indiqua d'un geste évasif de tourner à droite avant de s'enfuir en serrant contre sa poitrine ce trésor inespéré. La jeune femme enfonça alors son chapeau sur son front avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la rue qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle s'enfila dans la Rue Peone d'un pas vif, pressée de s'extraire de ce bain de foule assourdissant. Autour d'elle, les badauds se firent bientôt plus rares et au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se retrouva dans un quartier paisible aux allures résidentielles. Elle s'adossa à l'ombre d'un mur blanc et poussa un soupire de soulagement tout en s'épongeant le front. Près d'un réverbère, elle déchiffra une inscription qui indiquait la Place andalouse à cent mètres sur sa gauche. Elle se massa la plante des pieds cuite par le sable brûlant malgré ses sandales de cuir brun et se remit en marche.

Bientôt, la jeune femme déboucha sur une cour carrée sans issue, autour de laquelle trois portails auréolés de buissons épineux d'un vert éclatant dressaient leur grilles rehaussées de crocs de métal. Elle tira alors de son sac un bout de parchemin dont l'encre avait légèrement bavé. La villa Malfoy était celle de droite. Une couronne de laurier rose pointait son nez derrière les murs et dissimulait à la rue l'imposante demeure qui devait pourtant se trouver derrière. Hermione s'avança d'un air dégagé. Elle remit son chapeau en place, ajusta sa robe et donna un coup sourd de poussoir sur le bronze de la grille.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle distingua le bruit crissant des graviers que l'on foule. La partie gauche du portail coulissa alors en grinçant et un domestique en livrée se présenta devant elle avec un air solennel. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bonjour. Andrea Black.  
Je voudrai parler à Madame Narcissa Malfoy. Je ne dispose que de très peu de temps…murmura-t-elle d'un ton hautain en pointant le menton en avant et en prenant une voix pointue.

Elle avait rapidement appris à faire preuve d'une assurance fracassante lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir. Et _de facto_,elle trouvait cela pour le moins…_excitant._L'employé la considéra un instant.  
- Madame Malfoy n'est pas là pour le moment…Je vais devoir vous demander de repasser plus tard.

Son anglais était parfait.  
La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle roula des yeux faussement agacés sous ses paupières à demies-abaissées et insista en portant une main élégante à sa tempe.

- Je serai contrariée de quitter La Havane sans avoir revu Madame Malfoy, monsieur. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous arranger…roucoula-t-elle en lui glissant un billet qu'il saisit d'un geste naturel.

Le dollar était un sésame universel.  
Le portier semblait soudain beaucoup plus conciliant. Il lui céda poliment le passage avant de refermer le portail derrière eux. A l'intérieur de la propriété, la maison était plus grande que tout ce que la jeune femme avait pu imaginer depuis la rue. Elle s'étirait apparemment sur trois étages. La façade d'un rose typiquement local était entourée de bananiers et d'arbres en fleurs, et les colonnades formaient autour de la maison un péristyle qu'elle avait déjà vu sur certains _palais coloniaux_ à proximité du Saratoga. Au dessus du porche, elle distingua derrière des massifs épineux les balustrades d'une terrasse ronde qui se prolongeait sur une bonne partie du second étage.

Une vieille Buick rouge à la carrosserie rutilante était garée devant le portail, à l'ombre d'un palmier d'une taille impressionnante. _Une autre de ses grosses américaine fétichisée_…pensa-t-elle en promenant ses mains sur le capos étonnamment chaud…On faisait donc rouler un bijoux sous un soleil pareil… ? A droite de la propriété, un sentier de graviers devait mener à un bout de jardin qu'elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir admirer. L'ensemble du tableau offrait un contraste saisissant avec l'effervescence misérable et hétéroclite des artères principales.

La jeune femme gravit les marches sur les pas du domestique et pénétra à sa suite dans le hall de la demeure. Le sol était recouvert de marbre blanc. Il y faisait incroyablement frais. Une large porte à sa gauche devait mener à la salle à manger…sinon à la salle de réception. Sur la droite, elle distingua un petit patio en baie vitrée dont les fenêtres étaient partiellement recouvertes de plantes grimpantes aux feuilles d'un vert éclatant. L'homme se dirigea alors vers la cage d'escalier tout en lui indiquant de suivre d'un petit claquement sec de ses chaussures vernies. Ils gravirent les deux étages à pas lents sans échanger la moindre parole et la jeune femme pensa qu'il était sans doute plus convenable de se découvrir avant de débarquer au milieu du boudoir de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles châtain et se recoiffa à la hâte alors qu'ils débouchaient au milieu d'un couloir tendu de toiles aux couleurs chaudes qui représentaient des scènes locales. La décoration était évidemment d'un goût exquis, comme tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la famille de Draco. Hermione constata avec un sourire sarcastique que l'ensemble de la maison était d'une classe folle. Jusqu'au domestique qui gardait un visage imperturbable en ouvrant élégamment les différentes portes qui menait à la pièce à vivre de sa maîtresse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une anti-chambre aux murs recouverts de marqueterie, où ne se trouvait qu'une console en bois rose et un fauteuil. L'homme toqua poliment à la porte et après quelques secondes une voix claire lui indiqua d'entrer. Les gonds n'émirent pas un son et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce couleur crème, aménagée à la française. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la lumière : de très larges fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin inondé de soleil ; elles étaient tendues de voilages de la même teinte que les tapisseries mais peinaient à arrêter les rayons insidieux de l'accalmie estivale. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet mat qui gémissait élégamment. Au fond, tapie dans l'ombre une élégante silhouette était assise au piano en train de parcourir une lettre du regard.

Qu'est ce que c'est…demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner, et la voix sembla naturellement pleine d'autorité à la jeune femme.

- Une certaine Andrea Black qui désire vous parler dans l'instant, madame.

La nuque blanche se redressa sur sa correspondance et Hermione entrevit l'échafaudage élégant d'un chignon à la blondeur indécente. S'en suivit un silence gêné durant lequel le domestique sembla se tendre progressivement en serrant toujours dans sa main le billet que lui avait glisser la jeune femme en arrivant. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres et elle agita pour la forme son chapeau devant son visage. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ce petit effet de surprise qui ne manquait jamais de se produire.

- Ca ira, Luis. Vous pouvez nous laisser…murmura finalement la femme en se levant.

L'homme esquissa un petit signe de tête plein de révérence et il sortit. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui tandis que Narcissa refermait le piano et pliait sa lettre. Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle qui rendait sa silhouette incroyablement longue et gracieuse. Ses pieds nues s'enfonçaient pour l'instant dans le moelleux d'un tapis blanc et elle avançait à pas lents sans se soucier de son hôte. Elle rangea ensuite sa correspondance dans un coffret noir, lissa un napperon, puis remit un livre en place. Hermione l'étudiait du regard en silence.

- Une nouvelle Black…susurra-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus alors qu'elle sortait enfin de la pénombre.  
Je suppose que vous venez me faire part avec quelques retards de vos récentes noces, Miss Granger. Lequel de mes improbables cousins avez vous eu le bon goût d'épouser…?

La jeune femme accrocha les prunelles bleutées de son interlocutrice à mesure qu'elle s'avançait en affectant ce calme apparent dont Hermione avait gardé le souvenir depuis les premiers procès.

- Dites moi plutôt lequel est encore de ce monde… De quel cousin convient-il que je me revendique ?

Narcissa esquissa un sourire et s'abîma dans une réflexion feinte. Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans la manière dont cette femme pressait sa main contre sa joue tout en abaissant ses paupières : simulacre d'une coquetterie qui n'était plus de son âge mais qu'elle affectait par provocation.

- Voyons…Il y a bien Orion. Mais je l'imagine trop vieux pour vous. Drusus, peut-être. Mais il est tout juste veuf et a déjà un héritier. Le petit Lysandre n'a que trois ans, la question ne se pose pas. Quant à ce cher Regulus…bien trop mort, je le crois…Vraiment, je ne saurais dire…

Hermione prit l'air désolé et affecta une moue de dépit.  
- Vous brisez tous mes espoirs de faire un jour partie de votre grande lignée, Narcissa.

La blonde se redressa et un tic nerveux agita imperceptiblement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était encore belle pour une femme de son âge ayant traversé des moments aussi éprouvants que ceux qu'avait connu Narcissa Malfoy pendant la guerre. Quelques fils blancs sillonnaient cependant ses bandeaux blonds et une certaine fatigue perçait dans son regard.

- Si je n'avais pas peur de vous faciliter les choses, je vous suggèrerais bien de courtiser mon fils…Mais je redoute qu'à long terme nous n'en soyons résolu à aborder plus ou moins ce sujet. Il semblerait, par ailleurs, que vos antécédents respectifs nous empêche d'envisager une telle éventualité…reprit-elle d'un ton plus froid.

- Dite moi plutôt, Miss Granger…

- Hermione.

Elle réprima un rictus sarcastique.  
- …_Hermione_, qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ce beau pays ? Les agréments touristiques ? Le folklore local ? Une nouvelle traque peut-être ?

La jeune femme prit un air dégagé en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui projetait sa lumière impitoyable sur les jardins. Elle esquissa un geste vers le paysage.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Narcissa… Le soleil… Le tourisme… La Havane est une ville magnifique à cette saison et j'avais cruellement besoin de vacances ces derniers temps… Vous savez ce que c'est : Moscou, Vladivostok, Londres…Ces missions qui n'en finissent pas…susurra-t-elle en portant une main lasse à son front.

Narcissa se prit au jeu et lui indiqua de prendre un fauteuil tandis qu'elle s'asseyait également autour d'une petite table ronde. Sous le masque de son apparente affabilité, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires froids en direction de son interlocutrice.

- Je vois…Et je suppose, sans prendre trop de risque, que Monsieur Potter…

- Harry.

Elle éclata d'un rire faux avant de reprendre son sérieux, malgré le rictus de dédain qui étirait désormais ses lèvres.  
- …que _Harry_, goûte avec vous les joies des soirées cubaines et les délices des vieux quartiers de La Havane, n'est ce pas… ?

Hermione se renversa dans le fauteuil en osier en dégageant ses chevilles du lin de sa robe.  
- Je le répète : on ne peut rien vous cacher…roucoula-t-elle d'un ton affable que démentait le regard tout aussi froid qu'elle dardait sur la maîtresse de maison.

- Me croyez vous stupide, Hermione ?

- Stupide, non. Juste vénale et dangereuse. Ainsi qu'impitoyable lorsqu'on s'attaque à votre progéniture. Ce qui me laisse trois bonnes raisons de penser que cet entretient risque de mal tourner.

Narcissa se tendit brutalement et Hermione crut la voir déglutir avec difficulté. Elle repoussa d'une main incertaine une longue mèche échappée de son chignon.

- Du thé glacé, peut-être ? reprit-elle sur un ton extrêmement courtois.

- Avec plaisir…

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un plateau accompagné de deux verres, d'une assiette de biscuits fins et d'un pichet rempli d'un liquide ambré. La jeune femme remercia poliment son hôte en prenant le verre qu'elle lui offrait. Elle considéra quelques secondes le morceau de citron qui flottait entre deux eaux au milieu des glaçons, puis le porta à ses lèvres. En face d'elle, Narcissa but à petite gorgée la moitié de son verre, le regard plongé dans le vague. Hermione nota en silence qu'elle ne portait plus son alliance. Après tout, Lucius était mort depuis plus d'un an maintenant…abattu de sang froid en pleine province croate alors qu'il négociait des transactions douteuses pour le compte des évadés. Il était riche et avait au moins eu le mérite de laisser de quoi subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Son épouse n'avait cependant pas tardé à se retrouver dans une situation délicate. Devenue la proie de la presse à scandale, appelée à témoigner dans le cadre de la première vague des procès de la Coalition des agissements de son mari, elle avait vécu des moments difficiles. Son nom avait été traîné dans la boue. Elle avait été humiliée et s'était retrouvée au bord du gouffre. Elle n'avait finalement dû d'échapper à la disgrâce sociale qu'à l'intervention publique d'Arthur Weasley. Quelques jours plus tard, on apprenait dans la tribune quotidienne que le Manoir Malfoy avait été mis en vente et que Narcissa s'était exilée à La Havane avec le patrimoine familiale consciencieusement rangé dans une valise. Ingratitude ou fierté, l'épouse de Lucius venait de quitter définitivement l'Angleterre sans une seule tentative pour faire disculper son fils toujours porté disparu depuis la mutinerie d'Azkaban.

- Vous ne redoutez donc pas que je cherche à vous faire empoisonner…susurra-t-elle d'une voix pleine de cynisme tout en reposant son verre sur la table.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en écrasant entre ses doigts l'écorce de son citron, puis elle avala une autre gorgée.

- Vous êtes une personne raisonnable, Narcissa. J'ai envie de croire que nous sommes toutes les deux raisonnables. Et j'ajouterai que ce thé est exquis…

- Nous sommes raisonnables, mais vous en voulez à mon fils…

- Pour le moment…je n'ai rien dit…susurra la jeune femme en réprimant un sourire froid.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre le visage hautain de la parfaite maîtresse de maison. Elle darda un regard froid sur son hôte. Maintenant, elle savait : la jeune Auror était bien là pour Draco. Sa présence n'était pas qu'un simple contrôle de routine pour le compte du Ministère.

- …est-il venu vous voir dernièrement ? murmura Hermione en croquant un biscuit.

- Qui donc ?

La jeune femme esquissa un rictus amusé.  
- Serait-ce à mon tour de vous demander si vous me croyez stupide, Narcissa ?

Narcissa lissa sa robe du revers de la main et tapota le coussin qui se trouvait dans la bergère. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Si mon fils…- Et je dis bien « si » -…Si mon fils, donc, avait fuit l'Angleterre, s'il avait traversé l'Atlantique et si après bientôt deux ans de cavale il s'était réfugié ici, pensez vous, _honnêtement,_ que vous me le feriez avouer entre deux verres de thé glacé et un biscuit à la cannelle, _Hermione_ ?

- Un « non » m'aurait suffi…répliqua-t-elle posément.

- Pourquoi serait-il à La Havane ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'on nous l'a fait savoir…Il y serait depuis cinq jours.

- Draco n'est pas assez fou pour venir ici en sachant que je suis la première personne que vous viendriez voir en arrivant.

- Je vous trouve dure, Narcissa. Je suis sûre que Draco est un meilleur fils que vous ne le prétendez. Oseriez vous insinuer qu'après deux ans d'absence un héritier aussi policé que lui ne serait pas venu vous voir ? Voyons…

La femme pâlit légèrement tout en se tordant les doigts. Les arguments de son interlocutrice était furieusement pertinents et une détresse soudaine émanait de cette nuque si blanche qui semblait vouloir ployer sous le poids de l'échafaudage élégant de ses cheveux. Elle balbutia tout en portant une main à sa tempe :

- Je suis désolée…Je suis fatiguée… Cette chaleur m'épuise.  
Allez-vous en…Je n'ai pas vu Draco. Vous m'avez déjà pris son père, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous livrer mon fils…siffla-t-elle alors que déjà son regard vacillait.

- Lucius était un homme violent, une brute. Il était un mangemort.

- J'aimais mon mari, _Miss Granger_…N'insultez pas sa mémoire.

- Vous aimiez votre mari et vous aimez votre fils, n'est ce pas ? Seulement, si vous l'aviez aimé un peu plus peut-être ne serait-il pas devenu mangemort…Maintenant, c'est un peu tard. Votre amour ne lui donnera aucuns absolution, comprenez le bien. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois : Draco est-il venu vous voir ?

La blonde plongea ses prunelles brillantes dans les siennes.  
- Non.

Un court moment de silence suivit cette réplique nette et précise durant lequel les deux femmes se jaugèrent silencieusement. Finalement, Hermione se leva, calmement, tout en jetant un regard autour d'elle à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu lui laisser croire le contraire.

- Je vais m'en aller…murmura-t-elle simplement.

- C'est une bonne chose…

La jeune femme attrapa son chapeau de paille et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas lents. Dans son dos, Narcissa s'était levée. Elle pressait nerveusement une main contre son cou et ses lèvres tremblaient d'une manière qui trahissait son désarroi.

- Une dernière question…susurra la jeune Auror, une main déjà posée sur la poignée.

- Oui…

- Vous conduisez ?

Narcissa releva vers elle un visage où se peignait une surprise évidente. Elle réprima un petit geste d'agacement, pressée de mettre fin à cet interrogatoire et murmura d'un ton polaire :

- Pas personnellement, non...Mais…

Elle s'interrompit les lèvres serrées. Consciente de son erreur à l'instant même où elle s'échouait contre ses lèvres…

- …_mais_, Draco, oui…acheva la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait de la réponse qu'elle venait d'obtenir.  
Je vous remercie, Narcissa…

La maîtresse de maison pâlit violemment et elle posa avec une lenteur défaillante une main sur le piano. Un éclair de détresse traversa son regard fatigué.

- C'est mon fils, Hermione.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà dans le couloir, son chapeau retombant de part et d'autre de son visage froidement impassible. Le domestique en livrée venait d'apparaître à ses côtés pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Désolée…Pour le Ministère, c'est avant tout un mangemort.

* * *

Pas d'affolement, ça manque de Draco et d'Harry tout ça. Mais chaque chose en son temps, n'est-il pas ? Sinon, est ce que tout ça est assez dépaysant pour vos petites mirettes ? Si vous avez eu besoin de vos lunettes de soleil pour décrypter ce chapitre, j'ai réussi mon affaire :P  
**Reviews ?**

Allez, see U soon tout le monde !

Jo ( qui a envie de soleil et de vacances, au cas où cela vous aurait échapper !! )


End file.
